COMPLETE
by Parkalvaeri
Summary: SEQUEL INCOMPLETE [Chanbaek Gs/RnR juseyo] Oneshoot.


Complete

...

Jam beker disamping nakas berbunyi, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan. menggeliat sebentar sambil mengucek matanya. dijulurkan kakinya meraih baju-baju yang tercecer disekitar ranjang. memakai asal lalu keluar sambil mengikat rambut.

pagi ini suami nya, Park Chanyeol harus kembali ke kota Seoul untuk bekerja. Ia buru-buru mandi lalu menyiapkan beberapa keperluan Chanyeol untuk dibawa berangkat bekerja.

Satu tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun akhirnya dinikahi Park Chanyeol, dengan kisah sesingkat ini, akhirnya Baekhyun luluh untuk menerima Chanyeol apa adanya. dengan pernikahan yang biasa saja, resepsi yang tidak terlalu mewah cukup membuat hati Baekhyun berbunga-bunga. Kai dan Kyungsoo datang memberikan selamat, dengann Kai yang malas-malasan memberikan selamat kepada Chanyeol sambil berkata. "Baekhyun ku sangat cantik, dia bisa mendapatkan seribu kali lipat pria yang lebih baik dari kau, jangan mencoba berniat menyakitinya, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan menembak kepalamu saat ini juga" lalu setelahnya Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dari Chanyeol berniat mengusir seraya berkata "Jangan dengarkan dia"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingatnya, lihat siapa yang menjadi sahabat paling dekat sekarang? mereka kadang membuat Baekhyun cemburu karena Chanyeol lebih sering menelfon Kai daripada dirinya. omong-omong Chanyeol masih menjadi bagian devisi marketing, tidak berubah hanya kerena Baekhyun adalah sepupu CEO perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. dulu Chanyeol pernah ditawari, yang dia katakan adalah 'aku akan bekerja keras membahagiakan Baekhyun dengan keringatku sendiri' ah betapa romantisnya suamiku. Kehidupan yang seperti ini yang Baekhyun mau. dicintai, disayangi, diperhatikan meski kadang Chanyeol membuatnya kesal karena sering diabaikan.

Setelah menikah, Baekhyun ikut dan tinggal dengan keluarga Chanyeol di Pohang, tanpa paksaan dan didukung penuh oleh Appanya. omong-omong Appa dan Eomma Baekhyun bercerai saat dia dibangku sekolah menengah pertama, Eomma nya berada di Paris dan Appa nya ada di Seoul mengurus perusahaan turun temurun yang keluarga Baekhyun miliki. tidak menutup kemungkinan dimasa depan Chanyeol akan mengelolanya juga, hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Chanyeol siap.

Pintu geser rumah terbuka. Eomma Park masuk dengan tenteng plastik besar dikedua tangannya. Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambil.

"Eomma membawa ini semua sendirian?" Baekhyun berseru tidak percaya. Baekhyun pikir kalau ia yang menenteng barang itu terlalu lama jelas tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan kuat.

"Aigoo, Baekhyuniee sudah tinggal lama disini kenapa selalu terkejut begitu, ini tidak berat" Eomma duduk menselonjorkan kakinya kemudian menepuk-nepuk keras kedua kakinya. "Chanyeol sudah bangun? bukankah nanti dia akan berangkat? Baekhyunie tolong angkat ini ke dapur"

saat didapur ia mendengar 'aigoo..aigoo' beberapa kali. Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Eomma, akan memasak apa hari ini? Baekhyunie akan membantu"

"gumawo, Chanyeol pasti senang mempunyai istri sepertimu, pekerja keras dan mandiri"

"Eomma berlebihan. aku sudah lama disini tapi tidak banyak membantu Eomma. kalau seumpama Eomma ikut Baekhyunie ke Seoul bagaimana?" Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini selalu berhati-hati membujuk mertuanya untuk ikut. seperti yang Chanyeol bilang dahulu. ia akan pindah ke Seoul kalau Eomma juga ikut. tapi Baekhyun harus berpuas diri karena sampai detik inipun mertuanya tidak pernah mau ikut bahkan menolak dengan keukeuh meskipun ditinggal sendirian. Dulu pernah Chanyeol dan Chaeyoung ikut ke Seoul dan menginap beberapa hari tapi sangat susah mengajak mertuanya ikut juga.

Chaeyoung tiba-tiba datang lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Unnie, aku minta uang"

"ya! Park Chaeyoung tidak sopan"

"kenapa? dia kan Unnie ku, kenapa Eomma yang repot"

Inilah alasan Baekhyun tidak mau pergi dari Pohang, di Seoul ia akan sendirian menunggu Chanyeol pulang, Appa jelas akan membelikan rumah untuk mereka tinggali berdua. Baekhyun benci kesepian, setengah hidupnya ia lalui dengan kesepian. Chanyeol selalu menawari dirinya dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan, kenapa Baekhyun harus menolak saat ada laki-laki baik hati yang menawari dengan cuma-cuma?

Baekhyun menatap geli pertengkaran mereka, lalu masuk kedalam kamar diam-diam mengambil salah satu kredit card yang ia miliki didalam lemari.

"Chaeyoung-ie Unnie lupa tidak mengambil uang, pakai ini saja dulu"

Baekhyun menyodorkan kartunya dengan cuma-cuma. Chaeyoung terbelalak tidak percaya.

"jinjjayo? Unnie tidak keberatan aku pakai ini?"

"iya, cepat ambil, jangan sampai Chanyeol Oppa tau ne.."

Chaeyoung mengambil kartu dengan cepat lalu memasukkannya disaku baju. "Unnie gumawo, Unnie jjang!" Chaeyoung mencium pipi Baekhyun lalu pergi seraya berkata "Eomma jangan marah, nanti penyakitnya kambuh, annyeong.."

"aish, anak itu"

"Sudahlah Eomma, Baekhyunie tidak apa-apa"

...

3 hari yang lalu Chanyeol berangkat kembali untuk bekerja. Chanyeol akan pulang sebulan sekali untuk menemui Baekhyun di Pohang. itulah alasan kuat Baekhyun diam-diam selalu mengajak mertuanya untuk ikut tinggal di Seoul, disisi lain Baekhyun senang ada yang menemaninya, seluruh pekerjaan yang ia miliki ia percayakan kepada asistennya Luhan di Seoul, Baekhyun hanya perlu seminggu sekali untuk ke kantor pos mengirimkan hasil tangan ajaibnya untuk dibuatkan gaun bagus. Baekhyun merencanakan dan mengatur dengan matang tentang pekerjaan yang ia cintai dengan tidak meninggalkannya dengan sia-sia. Baekhyun mencintai desain. akhir-akhir ini semua berjalan mulus meski di awal terlihat kacau karena Luhan terus menganggu hidupnya dengan dering telfon yang berbunyi sepanjang malam.

Hari ini Baekhyun cukup dengan beberapa kegiatan yang sudah sering ia lakukan yang berujung duduk diam diteras dengan leher sakit karena terlalu lama merunduk. Sudah selama ini ia menemani mertuanya tetapi masih saja pekerjaan yang melibatkan fisik membuat tubuhnya cepat lelah. Ia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan berat. hidupnya ia habiskan duduk dikursi, hanya tangannya yang bekerja untuk membuat desain dan sisanya untuk bersenang-senang menghabiskan uang.

"Eoh Baekhyunie kukira kau ikut Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul"

Baekhyun tersenyum menggeleng. Dia Yubin, Tetangga Chanyeol beberapa sebrang rumah dari rumahnya. Ia datang sambil menggendong Hana, putrinya yang masih berumur 2 tahun.

"kenapa tidak ikut, ah kasian sekali Chanyeol, dia pasti sangat merindukanmu disana. Kau sudah isi belum?"

aish, teman Chanyeol yang satu ini sering sekali membuat Baekhyun kesal karena omongan ceplas-ceplosnya yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun menelan saliva dengan susah payah.

"harusnya kau ikut supaya cepat ada aegi, tapi bagaimana bisa kalau Chanyeol saja pulang hanya 2 hari setiap bulan, kenapa kau tidak mau bernego dengan Park Ahjumma, kupikir dia mau" Yubin berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun pelan supaya tidak terdengar siapa-siapa. Benar juga apa kata dia. kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah terpikir hal seperti itu, mungkin karena Chanyeol tidak pernah protes tentang Baekhyun yang belum hamil atau memang Chanyeol belum mau Baekhyun hamil yang akhirnya membuat suaminya selalu diam saja.

"jadikan saja pancingan untuk Park Ahjumma mau ikut ke Seoul Baekhyun-ah, siapa tau mau kan?"

Ah benar juga. kenapa Baekhyun tidak terpikirkan sama sekali tentang ini. "kau benar juga Yubin-ah, meski kadang membuat aku kesal karena ucapanmu"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Yubin agak keras. membuat Hana yang berada digendongan Yubin tiba-tiba menangis karena mendengar Mama nya mengaduh. Baekhyun terkikik.

"Ya Baekhyun-ah, anakku menangis karenamu, aku pulang saja kalau begitu, kau ingat kata-kataku, coba lakukan, aish byun baekhyun membuat uri hana menangis, cup cup Hanna yeppo uljimaaa" suara Yubin semakin pelan karena semakin menjauh.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memiliki Ide bagus. kenapa ide itu tidak dia gunakan supaya Eomma mau ikut dengannya ke Seoul.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali, Baekhyun sudah berada didalam mobil kiriman Appa nya yang beberapa hari lalu Baekhyun pesankan. sedikit membuat kejutan untuk Chanyeol sepertinya seru juga. ini sudah terhitung seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol berada di Seoul.

Ia membuka pintu apartement lama Chanyeol dulu, tempat ini sering Baekhyun inapi. tidak luas, hanya cukup berisi kamar dapur kecil dan kamar mandi. Ia terkikik geli mengingatnya. Chanyeol benar-benar baik hati untuk membuatkan kunci cadangan apartement ini.

Beberapa makanan yang tadi ia pesan sudah siap di meja makan. Ia hanya perlu bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi suaminya pulang.

"20 menit lagi sebelum uri Chanyeollie pulang, semoga ini menjadi ide yang bagus untuk kita berdua" Baekhyun yang sekarang, bukanlah Baekhyun satu tahun lalu ketika mandi akan menghabiskan waktu sampai berjam-jam sambil berendam. Selama tinggal dengan mertua di Pohang, Baekhyun harus rela berbagi kamar mandi dengan Chaeyoung dan Eomma, dulu saat awal-awal ia pernah lupa tidak sengaja merenung didalam kamar mandi yang pada akhirnya membuat ia dimarahi Chanyeol karena Eomma dan Chaeyoung mengadu kepada suaminya, lagipula diapartement tidak ada bathub pula. Chanyeol memang apa adanya, beda dengan Baekhyun yang punya segalanya.

beberapa menit kemudian, pintu apartement terbuka. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan kejutan untuk suaminya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil. ia refleks menutup mulutnya tidak menimbulkan suara bersembunyi didalam kamar.

"Kau disini?"

Baekhyun tidak menyaut.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini sepatumu. sepatu ini tidak ada disini, kau disini kan? ayo keluar"

Baekhyun membuka pintu sedikit membuat celah. Chanyeol duduk membelakanginya.

"huh, kenapa kau bisa tau aku disini? dari sepatu apa-apaan tebakan itu" Baekhyun menggerutu duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"tidak mau mencium suamimu ini?" godanya. Baekhyun yang sedang sebal langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol lalu mencium pipinya gemas. terdengar bunyi 'muachh' lama. "aku sangat merindukan suamiku, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali" Baekhyun benar-benar langsung merubah mood nya dengan baik atau Chanyeol rasa mood bagus Baekhyun ada pada dirinya.

"kenapa kau kesini? bukankah beberapa hari lagi Eomma akan panen wortel?" Chanyeol beralih merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merenggut. "membosankan, membuat leherku sakit juga. aku tidak bisa terus seperti itu"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat. "arasso. memang seperti itu pekerjaan disana"

Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. ia memutar-mutar lengan baju Chanyeol sambil bergumam. "Chanyeol, maafkan aku"

"untuk?"

"aku belum bisa hamil sampai saat ini, kau pasti sedih, aku pun sedang sedih sekarang"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? kapan aku menuntutmu segera hamil? tidak pernah kan?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "ini sudah hampir satu tahun, aku takut kau kecewa padaku"

"tidak akan, wanita yang sepertimu tidak ada lagi didunia ini" Chanyeol mempererat rangkulannya. sesekali mencium kepala istrinya dengan gemas. "aku sedang tidak bercanda.." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Ya! aku sedang tidak bercanda juga. lihat, wajahmu ketika marah dan bahagia sama saja, hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa ekspresi, dimana mencari wanita yang seperti ini lagi? kalau ada akan aku nikahi.."

"Park Chanyeol, pabo-ya..jangan seperti itu, membuatku aku takut meninggalkanmu disini sendirian"

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "tidak, tidak akan. istriku paling terbaik didunia"

Baekhyun mendongkak. "aku membeli beberapa makanan, ayo kita makan dan secepatnya membuat aegiya" ucapan polos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersedak oleh tawanya sendiri.

Chanyeol merasa beruntung mempunyai Baekhyun yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah polos yang ia miliki. tentunya kepolosan itu hanya ditunjukkan dihadapan Chanyeol, tidak untuk konsumsi publik. Baekhyun yang ada dihadapan semua org adalah Baekhyun yang mandiri, tegas dan tidak banyak tersenyum. terkesan jutek dan sulit untuk didekati.

"tidak apa-apa, jangan terburu-buru, Tuhan sangat baik masih memberi kita sedikit waktu lebih lama untuk berdua terlebih dahulu"

"tapi aku mau secepatnya!" Baekhyun berseru keras tanpa sadar. bibirnya mengerucit sebal. "tolong jangan manja Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak suka."

ia mencicit. Dulu Chanyeol pernah memarahinya karena terlalu bersikap manja, apalagi manja yang terlalu berlebihan dihadapan Eomma dan adiknya. Chanyeol tidak suka, katanya kemana Baekhyunku yang mandiri dan kuat, kenapa sekarang menjadi manja, dan tentu mengatakannya dengan wajah dan kalimat datar membuat hidup Baekhyun seperti neraka setelahnya. Chanyeol berangkat seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya tanpa pamit apapun. Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. "ah maafkan aku, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini, aku ingin tinggal disini bersamamu Chanyeol, bolehkan?"

"boleh, kenapa aku harus menolak istriku tinggal disini" katanya sambil membuka jjajangmyeon bawaan Baekhyun.

"terimakasih, suamiku memang terbaik."

"hmm.."

"aku ingin punya aegi sepecepatnya, tolong kabulkan ne Chanyeollie" Baekhyun bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol.

...

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, seharian ini ia habiskan sepanjang hari duduk disofa diruangan Appa nya. beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol sempat berdebat kecil tentang kenapa Baekhyun lama ada di Seoul, siapa yang akan menjaga Eomma nya disana. Baekhyun lantas membela diri sendiri bahwa Eomma yang menyuruhnya tinggal beberapa waktu lagi. Kenapa? sudah jelas Baekhyun ingin punya aegi. Chanyeol hanya kurang peka sedikit. Diam-diam, kemarin Baekhyun memeriksakan diri sendiri dan bersyukur atas hasil yang disampaikan dokter sangat amat memuaskan. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan surprise lain tentang kedatangannya dibutik Baekhyun. Luhan sangat serius menggambar waktu itu, sampai-sampai Baekhyun diabaikan beberapa jam oleh Luhan.

"Kau bahagia, tidak?"

"sangat bahagia. kenapa Appa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Appa menghampirinya lalu duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. "tidak, Appa hanya sering khawatir kepada putri Appa satu-satunya"

"Tidak ada yang menyakitiku Appa, jangan khawatir. bahkan sampai detik inipun aku belum hamil, tidak ada yang menyakiti hatiku sama sekali. tidakkah aku sangat beruntung?"

Appa mengangguk. "Appa bersyukur orang-orang disana tidak banyak menuntut padamu, Appa hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sedih dan menangis kepada Appa"

"tidak akan" Baekhyun berucap mantap. "aku malah merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membahagiakan mereka" Ia menunduk sedih mengingat nya. hanya Baekhyun yang bisa merasakan kesedihan belum bisa memberikan apa yang seharusnya ada ditengah-tengah keluarga.

"omong-omong, Chanyeol sering ada dirumah dan membantu Appa. anak itu kenapa harus repot-repot bekerja dengan Jongin padahal Appa sangat membutuhkan mental marketing nya agar perusahaan ini bisa lebih berkembang lagi, melebihi perusahaan Kim mungkin" Byun Appa menyenderkan bahunya. "kau jangan curiga ketika suamimu pulang terlambat dihari aktif, ia bekerja lebih saat jam pulang, dirumah"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "kenapa dia tidak bercerita?"

"kupulikir kau tau"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "tidak sama sekali. omong-omong Appa bahagia ketika ada disamping Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya serius sambil memajukan tubuhnya.

"sangat bahagia dan bangga. kau menemukan pria seperti itu dimana? pintar sekali putri Appa mencari suami" Byun Appa menggoda nya membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"aku tidak salah pilih kan?" Baekhyun tertawa lepas. "Kalau bukan karena Appa merestui kami, tidak mungkin ada pernikahan, meski sampai kapanpun Eomma tetap tidak suka Chanyeol"

"Appa percaya seratus persen pilihanmu, Appa membiarkan kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, kau bahagia dan Appa senang melihatmu bahagia, Appa sudah tua, tolong bujuk Chanyeol untuk berada disini"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "dia terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya, nanti aku bujuk lagi. Appa tenang saja."

"Appa selalu percaya dengan pilihanmu, Baekhyun ku memang terbaik" Byun Appa beralih memeluk putri semata wayangnya. Menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun sayang.

tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. sejak kapan Baekhyun ada disini?

"lihat siapa yang datang? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat terkejut Chanyeol?" Byun Appa melepas pelukannya dan beralih duduk dikursi kebanggan direktur. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya lalu duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. "sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya to the point.

"kenapa? aku ingin bertemu Appa ku disini? kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu menahu tentang pekerjaan sampingan Chanyeol.

"bekerja, apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain itu?"

"kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku kau juga membantu Appa disini? kau tidak lupa kalau aku ini istrimu kan?" Baekhyun memicing curiga. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung. "hal seperti ini kupikir kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya, aku hanya membantu Appa saja"

"aigoo..jangan berdebat disini, Appa ingin ketenangan, lebih baik kalian pulang saja. Chanyeol hari ini libur"

"tidak. ini hanya hal sepele, bukan masalah besar"

"tidak. lagipula Appa sekarang ingin pulang juga"

"baiklah.."

...

Baekhyun mengendarai mobil dengen kecepatan sedang, Chanyeol duduk disampingnya. dengan kepala terkulai lemas sambil memainkan tangan kiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol bilang, ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik, kepalanya terus saja pusing. Padahal tadi pagi Baekhyun memasakkan makanan yang Baekhyun yakini itu sangat bersih dan tentunya sehat. kenap tiba-tiba suaminya mengeluh sakit baru sekarang. Chanyeol berdalih, mungkin sedang sakit atau memang sedang tidak enak badan. lagipula akhir bulan sebelumnya Chanyeol bekerja dua kali lebih ekstra.

"kenapa kau tidak berhenti dan bekerja dengan Appa? kupikir karena kau memaksakan diri berakhir sakit seperti ini jadinya"

Chanyeol menggeleng manja. "ani-ya aku senang melakukan 2 pekerjaan sekaligus, kau tidak perlu khawatir". Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "kau sedang sakit sekarang, andai aku tidak disini kau mah mengeluhkan sakitmu kepada siapa? kau tidak sedang jajan sembarangan kan?"

Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat. "anii-yaa, aku tidak selingkuh, aku tipe pria yang setia Baekhyunee, tidak ada perempuan lain"

Baekhyun mengangguk malas. "iya..iya aku mengerti, aku hanya bertanya saja. Atau mungkin kau butuh istirahat? berlibur mungkin?"

"mungkin, kita tidak pernah bulan madu, uangku tidak cukup" Chanyeol menunduk lesu.

"kenapa gengsi sekali kau memakai uangku? toh aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang nominal yang akan kau pakai, tidak jadi masalah, uangku adalah uangmu juga, kita bukan pasangan yang baru menikah sebulan atau duabulan lagi"

"aku selalu sakit memikirkan apa yang aku gunakan adalah bukan dari hasilku sendiri"

Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat. "buang jauh-jauh gengsimu, uang bukan segalanya Chanyeollie"

Chanyeol beralih menatap pemandangan malam dari jendela. "kenapa aku harus menikahi wanita kaya raya?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menginjak pedal rem mendadak. "jadi kau kecewa menikah denganku?" ia mencebikkan bibirnya. kenapa suaminya tega berkata seperti itu.

Chanyeol mendadak sadar akan ucapannya. "ah ani-yaa, maksudku bukan seperti itu Baek.."

"katakan sekarang! jawab pertanyaanku"

"bukan seperti yang kau dengar..."

"kau menyakiti hatikukau tau!" Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya disetir mobil.

"Baekhyun aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.. aku sepertinya benar-benar butuh liburan"

Sampai di apartement, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu lalu masuk meninggalkan suaminya yang masih didalam mobil. Chanyeol baru sadar ucapannya sangat menyakiti hati istrinya.

Chanyeol berkali-kali membujuk Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu tetap tidak mau memdengarnya.

"aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku harus membujukmu untu memaafkanku, aku lelah. selamat malam" Chanyeol lalu menarik selimut hendak menutup mata ketika ranjang disampingnya bergeser semakin mendekat. Baekhyun memeluknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum girang. ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang berada dilengannya sambil berkata. "jangan seperti itu lagi, aku tidak pintar memahami isi hati wanita, apalagi isi hati istriku sendiri, kalau kau marah tolong lampiaskan dengan kata-kata"

"hmm..." Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. seperti nya istrinya ini masih marah.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar wajahnya bersitatap. "buka matamu, aku tau kau belum mengantuk"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "maafkan aku.." Chanyeol mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat dibibir istrinya.

"ya.."

"kenapa hanya ' _ya_ ' Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol mulai senang. Kenapa istrinya ketika _ngambek_ lucu sekali.

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah membenamkan wajahnya kembali didada Chanyeol. "sudahlah, lupakan saja" suaranya teredam. Chanyeol kembali mengangkat dagu istrinya.

"maafkan aku. apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"tidur" Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat. "yang lain?" bukankah ini tawar menawar ditengah malam yang sangat bagus?.

"sebanarnya aku ingin berlibur"

"ke?"

"Barcelona, mungkin"

"oke, aku bisa mengabulkannya besok"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dengan senang. kemudian ia sadar. "ah, aku hanya bercanda, tidak perlu tempat jauh untuk berlibur, maafkan aku"

"tidak apa-apa, aku senang saat kau senang"

"apakah boleh?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan was-was. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Ya! tentu saja"

...

Barcelona saat ini sedang musim dingin gila-gilaan. Baekhyun memasukkan tangan kirinya disaku _coat_ Chanyeol sambil saling menggenggam. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus seperti apa perjalanan liburan untuk pertama kalinya ini, haruskah bersukur atau mengutuk. Baekhyun pikir, karena rengekan kekanakannya beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya kemudian langsung terbang ke Barcelona dengan tidak berbekal informasi apapun. dan ketika turun dari pesawat di Bandara internasional Barcelona-El-Prat Baekhyun harus menghela nafas dengan berat. Januari adalah musim dingin terparah sepanjang tahun, wisatawan dianjurkan untuk tidak datang pada bulan Januari. tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada disini sekarang.

sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun terus berjalan dengan tenang meski ia khawatir terkena hypotermia karena musim dingin yang parah. Chanyeol sedari tadi melihat-lihat bangunan besar dan klasik disepanjang jalan. Baekhyun paham, pasti ini untuk pertama kali suami nya berjalan-jalan dikota besar. Baekhyun sudah sering berkunjung, semua jalan setapak ini tidak asing lagi. Paris adalah rumah kedua setelah Seoul. ketika tahu ia dan suaminya akan berlibur, Eomma Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang terdengar antusias. ia menawarkan untuk berkunjung ke apartement nya terlebih dahulu, tapi Baekhyun menolak, Chanyeol akan terlihat tidak nyaman disamping Eomma nya.

"sangat bagus disini, sayang kita datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. hampir separuh jalan ditutpi salju" Chanyeol bergumam. hidungnya memerah gemas.

Baekhyun membenarkan. "maafkan aku"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "tidak..tidak ada yang salah disini. aku benar-benar bisa menikmati berada disini"

tak lama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki salah satu restorang yang berjejer disepanjang jalan mereka lalui. memesan beberapa minuman panas. Coklat dan salju adalah perpaduan yang pas untuk dinikmati diwaktu bersamaan.

Tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih menggenggam. Bahkan Chanyeol rela menarik kursinya untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun. Kursi restoran dengan 2 kursi dan satu meja. Tak lama pesanan mereka datang, lebih tepatnya pesanan Baekhyun.

Ia segera melahap Totilla Espanolas versi jumbo dihadapannya. dengan 2 cangkir coklat panas yang masih mengepul. Chanyeol menyernyit heran. "Yakin habis semua?" Chanyeol tadi pagi sudah melihat istrinya memakan 2 porsi roti tomat yang ia yakin bisa dimakan untuk 2 orang disetiap porsi.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran. Baekhyun adalah tipikal istri yang selalu menjaga pola makan, makanan manis adalah musuhnya, tapi apa yang sekarang Chanyeol lihat? Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah menghabiskan semuanya. Ia bersandar lelah. "ah kenyangnya.. ini enak sekali, rasanya seperti berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak pernah kembali kesini" Baekhyun bergumam sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya kekenyangan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. "kau terlalu pencitraan dihadapanku selama ini ya? aku baru tau porsi makanmu sebenarnya" Chanyeol masih menyeruput coklat panasnya dengan pelan. menikmati setiap panas coklat yang turun dari kerongkongannya.

"ini benar-benar sangat enak. aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menghabiskan nya"

"Badanmu memang kecil, tapi perutmu aku yakin pasti bisa menampung makanan lebih banyak dari tadi"

Baekhyun tertawa masam. "cukup untuk hari ini, aku sudah menyiapkan persediaan makanan sangat banyak sampai nanti malam didalam perutku"

TAPI...

Baru saja pasangan suami istri ini melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang. sekitar 5 menit sebelum memasuki hotel, Baekhyun merengek meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Chanyeol pikir untuk kebutuhan 3 hari kedepan.

sekali lagi Chanyeol dibuat takjub oleh tingkah laku istrinya.

"tolong taruh didapur. aku ingin memakan ini sebentar"

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak percaya. lihat apa yang ada dipangkuan istrinya. beberapa snack ukuran besar, beberapa snack ukuran sedang. matanya sibuk menonton siaran televisi hadapannya.

Baekhyun memang membeli beberapa persediaan makanan, hanya setengah kantong plastik, sedangkan belanjaan nya sendiri 2 kantong plastik. Tadi siapa yang mengatakan tidak akan makan malam?

"ini akan habis?" Tanya Chanyeol.

tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari televisi Baekhyun mengangguk imut, mulutnya masih penuh dengan snack.

"yakin?" Chanyeol memastikan.

"iya, pasti akan habis, tenang saja." Lalu memasukkan beberapa snack lagi kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol pikir mungkin istrinya ini lupa ucapannya sendiri tadi.

"mungkin aku harus sesering ini memantau makan istriku. aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya" Chanyeol lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun, mengelus surai nya dengan sayang. "makanku sedikit Chanyeollie. akhir-akhir ini aku memang selalu senang melihat makanan, sampai dimarahi Appa karena makan terlalu banyak. entahlah."

"ya aku senang mendengarnya" Chanyeol mengelus penuh sayang rambut Baekhyun sambil menatapnya melahap makanan yang Baekhyun pangku. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "mau?" Baekhyun menyodorkan snacknya dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol spontan menggeleng. "tidak, aku tidak mau menganggu istriku yang sedang asyik makan"

Baekhyun merenggut. "yasudah, Chanyeollie kalau mau tidur silahkan, aku masih ingin melihat itu" Baekhyun menunjuk layar televisi dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "seperti ini saja lebih lama, aku temani ya"

...

Pagi ini, Baekhyun harus berlama-lama duduk di samping closet. Sedari pagi, perutnya benar-benar sedang tidak beres. Baekhyun pikir ini karena hari-hari sebelumnya ia sedang dalam mood baik untuk memakan segala macam makanan masuk kedalam seluruh perutnya. Baekhyun mencengkram pinggiran closet lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, perutku sakit sekali, kenapa tidak ada satupun makanan tadi malam yang keluar"

selama 2 jam Baekhyun harus rela tersiksa sendirian. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengar suara muntahannya. pria itu masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

"aku tidak akan makan banyak lagi kalau pada akhirnya akan seper--" Baekhyun kembali muntah. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang.

"Baekhyun kau kena... astaga"

Baekhyun merasakan kegelapan tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

...

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah tidur berapa lama. matanya mengerjap dan semua nya masih berkunang-kunang. ada apa dengan diri sendiri? tempat ini begitu asing. Ia mencoba bangkit kemudian baru sadar Chanyel menatapnya penuh dengan senyuman.

"ada apa Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan gugup. Kenapa suaminya tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun takut.

"aku kenapa? ini dimana?" Bahu Baekhyun kembali didorong untuk berbaring. Chanyeol duduk disampingnya kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi. Baekhyun menyernyit heran.

kenapa Chanyeol sangat bahagia?.

"kau ingin makan apa hari ini?"

apa-apaan suaminya ini? Baekhyun menggeleng enggan. "tidak, aku tidak ingin makan apapun! aku tidak mau sakit lagi seperti ini. katakan padaku, aku sakit apa" Jantung Baekhyun bertalu. ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri sekarang. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun curiga akan penyakitnya. apakah parah?

"tidak. kau harus makan yang banyak hari ini" lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya didahi Baekhyun memberikan kecupan. Baekhyun semakin menggigil. apakah penyakitnya parah? kenapa Chanyeol sangat manis sekali. Chanyeol yang manis hanya ketika ada sesuatu yang harus Baekhyun penuhi, biasanya.

"ani-yaa, aku sakit apa Chanyeol?"

"kau tidak sakit"

apa maksudnya?

"kau harus makan yang banyak, tidak boleh sembarang makanan kalau kau tidak ingin muntah lagi seperti tadi pagi, makanan yang masuk harus bersih, ingat, kalau tidak, kau akan mengalami morning sickness lebih parah dari hari ini"

tunggu...

"mornick sickness? OMO Chanyeollie, aku..." Baekhyun langsung berhamburan memeluk suaminya dengan erat. "ya, selamat menjadi calon ibu Park Baekhyun"

...

Katakan apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan ketika melihat Eomma Park sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak sedangkan Baekhyun harus menahan sakit sendirian, melakukan pernafasan sendirian, menenangkan dirinya sendirian.

Kata siapa hamil itu menyenangkan? senang nya hanya ketika usia kehamilan berada pada trimester pertama saja. selalu dimanja. setelahnya Baekhyun harus melakukan kegiatan kembali dengan normal. Sebulan sebelum jadwal melahirkan, Baekhyun sudah sering mewanti-wanti Eomma Park untuk datang ke Seoul. Baekhyun harus puas ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol ketika kandungannya memasuki usia 6 bulan. entah kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba langsung menghubungi Appa dan mau mengelola perusahaan sendirian, tepat ketika Chanyeol mengumukan kabar bahagia mereka. oleh-oleh dari Barcelona.

Merasakan hamil sendirian karena Chanyeol harus bertugas jauh di Jepang, Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus bisa mandiri. beberapa orang yang Appa nya bayar untuk membantu segala kegiatan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Chanyeol rupanya cukup percaya kepada Baekhyun.

ketika akan berangkat, Chanyeol hanya memeluknya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata romantis, hanya 'jaga dirimu baik-baik' lalu take off. Baekhyun sendiri sudah banjir air mata. rasanya ia tidak bisa sendirian sekarang. disamping mereka Appa hanya melihat adegan dihadapannya dengan gelengan kepala.

'Baekhyun ku bukan wanita manja' Appa mungkin kesal melihatku terus saja menangis sepanjang perjalanan. dan tidak mau melepas pelukan suaminya.

'aku sedang tidak sendirian, aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita mandiri lagi, kenapa appa banyak berkomentar'

selebihnya mereka banyak tertawa. Baekhyun seperti wanita bodoh yang baru saja putus cinta.

Baekhyun bergeming. kembali mengatur nafasnya. Eomma masih tertidur. ia ingin sekali menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi tidak bisa. Baekhyun sudah mengatakan kepada seluruh penghuni rumah, tidak boleh mengatakan apapun apabila ia melahirkan ditanggal awal perkiraan dokter.

dan benar saja. dokter selalu meleset dengan tanggal perkiraan kelahiran bayi nya.

"Eomma, ireona.."

"ah waeyo Baekhyunnie?"

"Eomma, aku ingin melahirkan sekarang, aku sudah tidak kuat"

"ah ne.. tunggu sebentar"

...

Mungkin Baekhyun menjadi wanita paling jahat sekarang. melahirkan sendirian tanpa ditemani suami. Sifat Mandiri Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa hilang. Baekhyun tebak, Chanyeol pasti akan sangat kesal mendengar kabar ini. Dia yang paling bahagia akan menyambut kelahiran putra nya. Dokter bilang seminggu lagi ia akan melahirkan, tapi nyatanya apa yang Baekhyun lihat adalah seorang bayi kecil yang tengah menyusu dengan semangat didadanya membuat Baekhyun bisa melupakan bagaimana wajah kesal Chanyeol.

"aegiya, Eomma selalu berdoa setiap hari semoga kau mirip dengan Appamu yang tampan, tapi kenapa kau mirip dengan Eomma sewaktu kecil. semuanya," Baekhyun menyentuh hidung kemudian bibir lalu terakhir kening bayinya. "Eomma versi laki-laki, semuanya. wajah Appamu tidak ada sama sekali"

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi bayinya dengan gemas. "besok kita pulang, apakah aegi senang?"

"neeee Eomma, aku tidak sabar untuk pulang besok" Baekhyun menjawab sendiri dengan suara imutnya. kemudian tertawa sendirian. rasanya Bahagia sederhana sekali ya.

...

"Tuan, chukkae."

"waeyo Kang ahjussi?" Chanyeol baru saja masuk kedalam mobil jemputan. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Baekhyun untuk bisa menemaninya melahirkan. beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun menghubunginya. istrinya mengatakan bahwa disana ia baik-baik saja. dan tidak lupa mengingatkan Chanyeol agar segera pulang cepat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. 3 bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis lucu kepadanya karena akan ditinggalkan. si Manja Baekhyun sedang beraksi kala itu.

perasaan rindu membucah dihati Chanyeol sekarang. ia penasaran kepada istrinya. apakah ia baik-baik saja setelah ditingglkan untuk bekerja. apakah pipinya semakin berisi?

"tuan chanyeol pura-pura tidak tau ya hehe.."

"ada apa ahjussi? aku tidak mengerti apa yang ahjussi katakan"

"eoh, apa aku harus mengebut agar cepat sampai rumah?" Kang ahjussi tertawa sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tertidur diperjalanan.

Chanyeol mengerang kasar ketika bahunya diguncang pelan. Ia lalu sadar dam segera keluar dan memasuki rumah dengan lesu. ia buka jas nya lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

"Eoh, Chanyeollie ku pulang?" Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang menyiram tanaman menjatuhkan selang airnya lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian memeluknya.

"selamat datang"

"aku sangat merindukan istriku sampai rasanya aku akan mati"

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya. membantu membukakan kemejanya lalu menyiakan air hangat.

beberapa kemudian. Chanyeol keluar dengan wajah _fresh_ dan merasa semangat kembali.

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan satu setel piyama tidur untuk suaminya.

Chanyeol yang masih merasa lelah tiba-tiba menjatuhkan begitu saja tubuhnya. Ia hampir saja akan terlelap ketika suara tangis bayi sayup-sayup terdengar ditelinganya.

"aku sangat lelah sampai aku rasa aku mengkhayal. bayiku akan lahir minggu depan. Baekhyunnie masih hamil, perutnya tadi masih besar"

Chanyeol lalu jatuh tertidur. entah sudah berapa lama ia berkelana kedalam dunia mimpinya, suara tangis kemudian terdengar lagi.

Ia melihat istrinya tertidur dengan lelap disampingnya.

"Baekhyun, kau dengar itu..Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Baekhyun agar ia tidak ditertawakan pagi harinya karena terlalu banyak mengkhayal.

"ah.." Baekhyun lalu segera bangun menguncir rambutnya menjadi satu. Chanyeol menatapnya curiga. ia mengikuti Baekhyun memasuki kamar disampingnya dan matanya membelalak.

Chanyeol terpaku tidak percaya.

disudut ruangan, didalam ranjang kecil seorang bayi menangis.

"Baekhyun kau..."

"ah ne aku lupa mengatakannya Chanyeollie. maafkan aku, aku sudah melahirkan 5 hari yang lalu"

"anakku?" Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya. "kenapa kau tidak mengabariku? kau jahat sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa kau akan melahirkan"

"aku tidak ingin menganggu pekerjaanmu. kau terlihat lelah sekali saat pulang, ku pikir kau butuh iatirahat yang banyak" Baekhyun sudah menimang bayinya kemudian langsung menyidorkan payudaranya.

"kenapa?.." Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata. marah, kesal menjadi satu dikepalanya tapi ketika melihat secara langsung istrinya menyusui bayi mereka kenapa amarah Chanyeol langsung hilang.

"Baekhyunie, mianhe" Chanyeol berlutut disamping Baekhyun. jelas saja membuatnya terkejut.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" baekhyun berseru.

"aku bukan pria peka, aku tidak tahu istriku berjuang sendirian, aku tau, aku adalah orang terakhir yang kamu beri tahu tentang ini. maafkan aku, maafkan Appa"

"park chanyeol, tidak ada yang salah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf..YA uljimaaaa" Baekhyun langsung panik ketika melihat Chanyeol menangis dihadapannya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Park Chanyeol, tidak perlu menangis" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya. menyeka air mata Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"aku merasa tidak berguna. aku menyayangi kalian berdua. maafkan aku" Chanyeol mencium kening bayinya dengan sayang.

"tidak mau memberikannya nama?"

"tidak, kau saja. kau kan yang melahirkannya" Chanyeol memberenggut lucu.

"tidak. kau yang harusnya memberi nama kau Appa nya"

Chanyeol tampak berfikir. "Jesper. Park Jesper. otte??"

"sangat bagus, Park Jesper"

"dia sangat luar biasa. kenapa wajahku tidak ada sama sekali disana?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menelan saliva nya dengan kasar. "molla.."

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

maafkan kalau jelek:(

sumpah ya, ini gaje banget, mana feelnya parah, kayanya ga dpt bgt. dan kenapa gue ketagihan jadi pengen bikin jesper jdi anak kecil yang mulai bisa ngomong gitu. ih pasti lucu:(

maaf kalau ini jelek bgt ya:( kalau ada typo abaikan aja dulu, ga sempet edit lagi. hehe..

terima kasih untuk siapapun yang baca sequel incomplete ini :)

terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca ini.

RnR sangat diperlukan.

terimakasih. semoga puasa kalian kuat.


End file.
